This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 08 985.2, filed Feb. 25, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a storage container, particularly for cryogenic liquids, having an outer and at least one inner container, an insulation space being situated between the outer and the inner container or containers.
Furthermore, the invention relates to preferred uses of such a storage container.
Industrial gases, such as helium, hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen or LNG (Liquid Natural Gas), are frequently stored or transported in storage containers in the liquid state of aggregation. As a rule, such storage containers have a double-walled construction, the liquified gas being stored in the inner container. The space between the outer and the inner container is as a rule evacuated for the purpose of insulation.
Because of this vacuum insulation, high forces act upon the inner container, particularly when storing the liquid gas at an increased pressure, as well as upon the outer container, which forces, if the storage container is constructed with plane lateral surfaces, require large wall thicknesses. This was the reason why storage containers of this type so far have usually had a cylindrical or spherical construction.
Hydrogen and liquid natural gas are increasingly used as fuel for vehicles, boats or airplanes. In these cases, the storage preferably takes place in a liquid form in the above-described storage container constructions. However, cylindrically shaped storage containers, as a rule, are difficult to adapt to the vehicle geometry. Thus, for example, in the case of the so-called low-floor buses which are used particularly in local transportation, the required storage containers are to be arranged in the upper area of the vehicle or on the vehicle roof. This requires large-surface storage container constructions which are as low as possible.
From German Patent Document DE-A-198 37 886, a storage container of the above-mentioned type for cryogenic media is known, in the case of which the forces acting upon the outer container and/or the inner container or containers are absorbed by one or several supports, these supports being arranged such that they do not contribute to the heat conduction between the inner container or containers and the outer container.
However, this construction has the disadvantage that, because of the constructively comparatively high-expenditure design of the inner container or containers, the application of the superinsulation, which is used as a rule, to the inner container or containers would require very high expenditures. The above-mentioned superinsulation is used for reducing the heat radiation onto the inner container or containers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage container of the above-mentioned type which avoids the indicated disadvantages and whose geometry and design can be adapted to the respective given space conditions. In addition, the weight of the storage container as well as its wall thicknesses are to be optimized.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the outer and/or the inner container have devices for strengthening the container walls.
In this case, the devices for strengthening the container wall of the outer and/or inner container may be constructed, for example, as at least one web which is arranged on the container wall of the outer and/or inner container. Such webs permit a reinforcement and thus a strengthening of the container wall, so that the wall thickness can be reduced.
As an alternative or in addition, the devices for strengthening the container wall of the inner container are constructed as at least one supporting plate adapted essentially to the cross-section of the inner container. In this case, the supporting plate or plates preferably has/have openings.
These supporting plates are used not only for reinforcing or strengthening the containers, they also reduce the sloshing of the liquid situated in the inner container or containers.
When using the above-mentioned devices for strengthening the container wall, almost arbitrary storage container designs can now be implemented. Thus, storage containers, in the case of which the outer and/or the inner container has a flat cross-section can also be considered. Particularly this form of storage container, because of the optimal space utilization, is advantageous for an installation of the storage container according to the invention in passenger cars and busses.
As a further development of the storage container according to the invention, it is suggested that at last one support for increasing the stability of the inner and/or outer container is provided, the support not establishing a heat-conducting connection between the outer and the inner container.
The supports are in contact either only with the outer container or only with the inner container or containers. Therefore, the supports definitely do not connect an inner container with an outer container. A feeding of heat into the inner container by way of the heat conduction by the supports or by one of the supports is therefore definitely excluded.
If only an inner container is provided, the supports preferably connect opposite walls of the inner container in order to compensate the tensile forces caused by the vacuum surrounding the inner container. Analogously, the supports stabilizing the outer container are also preferably arranged between opposite walls of this container. In the case of several inner containers, the supports can be provided either inside a container or can surround the container in the form of a stabilizing structure. It is also conceivable that the supports are used for supporting the inner containers with respect to one another. Corresponding to this arrangement, the supports are designed either for the absorption of tensile or pressure forces.
In order to be able to store a large quantity of cryogenic liquid, it is advantageous to adapt the shape of the inner container to that of the outer container in order to utilize the available space as completely as possible. However, an insulation space should remain between the outer and the inner container. As a rule, supports should therefore be provided for the outer and the inner container. In such a construction, the inner container has passages or recesses for the supports of the outer container, which achieves that the supports of the outer container cannot come in a heat-conducting contact with the inner container.
An advantageous further development of the storage container according to the invention is characterized in that more than one inner container are surrounded by the outer container.
From a constructive point of view, it is often expedient to provide not only one but several inner containers in a common outer container. In this case, the design and the size of the individual inner containers are advantageously adapted to the design of the outer container such that its volume can be optimally utilized. The use of several inner containers has several advantages. Thus, standard containers, such as cylinders, can be used, and generally the geometry and the design of the inner containers can be selected more freely.
If several inner containers are provided, corresponding to another advantageous further development of the storage container according to the invention, these are constructed to be mutually connected and/or connectable on the liquid side and/or gas side. When this further development is implemented in this manner, for example, only a single level indicator or only one pressure gauge is required for all inner containers.
The storage container according to the invention is suitable particularly for the storage of liquid hydrogen (LH2) liquid oxygen (LO2), liquid nitrogen (LN2) liquid helium (LHe) as well as liquid natural gas. However, the storage container according to the invention is advantageous not only for storing cold media, but also for storing warm or hot media. The storage container according to the invention can advantageously always be used when a clear temperature difference exists between the medium to be storedxe2x80x94whether it is liquid and/or gaseousxe2x80x94and the environment. The high adaptability of the storage container to many different space conditions is advantageous particularly when these storage containers are used in vehicles, particularly land vehicles.
The use of the storage container according to the invention is particularly expedient when storing liquids at a pressure of more than 3 bar, particularly at a pressure of between 3 and 8 bar.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.